RWBY: The Next Avatar
by DWfan095
Summary: Set Many, many years after Korra's death, The Red Lotus has returned to cause havoc. Unbeknownst to them, The Avatar has returned in the form of a sliver-eyed airbender. Avatar AU! No Faunus or dust.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Water….**

**Earth…..**

**Fire…..**

**Air…..**

**One Hundred and forty six years ago, The Avatar, Korra, changed the world by opening the spirit portals and rebuilding the Air Nation and establishing The Earth Kingdom States. Korra was an Avatar who ushered in an era of great change to the world. But her time in this world came to an end, so the Avatars born in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation took over, but their names faded with time. Now several years later, great strife has returned to the world. The Red Lotus has returned and plans to throw the world into chaos. But the Avatar has also returned. **

**Rumor has it that the Avatar is the girl, an Air nomad, in the Western Air Temple.**

**The journey of the Avatar begins anew…**

**RWBY: The Next Avatar**

**A/N: in my last story, I mentioned that we need to be creative after Monty's untimely death. This is my way of honoring him. This is an Avatar AU with RWBY Characters. This will be very similar to NobleMeta's Grand Theft RWBY story. It will be set in the Avatar universe and some familiar faces may appear, but for the most part, it will be RWBY characters.**

**Let's Make Monty Proud. **


	2. Chapter 2: One Sentence

It has been around one hundred and fourty six years after Avatar Korra opened the spirit portal in the heart of Republic City and since her death; the world has changed, for better or for worse. The Earth Kingdom is now known as the Earth Kingdom States; Cities like Ba Sing Se and Omashu are now their own states and have a single government building that resides in the former walled capital. Some smaller states, such as Zaofu, were allowed to remain independent as long as they regulated their power. The Air nation also saw change. Many Air nomads retreated to many of the ancient air temples and with the help of the air acolytes, restored them to their former glory. Only one temple has not been restored. This is where our story begins.

Two air nomad monks were quietly observing the children playing in the courtyard of the temple. One of the monks was darker skinned and was relatively young compared to the monk that stood next to him, who was fat and had white hair. Both of them were masters and typically oversaw the training of the novice monks. The young man noticed his apprentice in the courtyard and slightly frowned.

"What is it?" The fat monk questioned.

"Are you sure we are ready to tell her? She is still young, fifteen as a matter of fact."

"The signs are there, we would be fools to ignore them any longer. She must be told."

The young monk turned towards the elder, whom he respected, but the idea of telling her…

"She is still young and not sixteen…"

"She will be in a few months time. Perhaps you would rather wait until then? The world needs the Avatar back.

"She has not even received her tattoos yet. I think that…"

"Enough!" The elder raised his hand to the young monk, gesturing for him to be silent. "We have been talking and we believe that when she learns the other elements, she will receive them. Have her meet us in the council room."

And with that, the fat monk simply walked off without uttering another word. The young monk turned his attention back the courtyard and began to ascend down the steps.

The courtyard in question overlooked the canyon that the temple hang above and had steps that lead to the upper floors. In the courtyard, nine children were gathered around an older, teenage monk. Some laughed with glee; others held their mouths open in awe of the young airbender. Whatever the case, the children of the temple knew her by her name: Ruby Rose.

Ruby was enjoying the attention she got from them. At the Western Air Temple, she had become a bit of a celebrity among the children there. After all, she was an airbending prodigy. She master many complex moves by the time she was fourteen. To Ruby, airbending came as naturally as breathing or eating. Ruby was a tall, lean airbender. She had distinct black, messy hair with red highlights and somewhat pale skin. Her eyes were sliver and her face and demeanor were childlike. She wore the tradition garb of the air nomads and not those glider suits (which Ruby wanted badly). Unlike other air nomads, she wore one thing that stuck out like a sore thumb. She wore a red cloak held on her uniform by sliver pins. The cloak in question was as red as the Fire Nation emblem.

Many of the children gathered around Ruby were novices. Like Ruby, they did not have tattoos and were learning airbending like she was. Ruby had no idea why she did not have hers' yet. She had mastered many air bending skills at a young age. When questioned about it, Ruby would simply say 'It just comes easy to me'. The children were excited, the youngest being six and the eldest being nine.

"Again, again!" They all chanted.

The monks as well as Ruby knew one thing; she could keep the children entertained for long periods of time. She was showing them her favorite skill: the air scooter.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it one more time. One day, you may be able to try it yourself. Now can you all stand back a little?"

The children understood and gave Ruby some much needed distance. Ruby had a crocked smile on her face as she began to weave her hands in a circular motion. She felt the air currents moving and shifting. Soon enough, she was holding a large ball of air in her hands. The children responded by giggling madly.

"The trick is to form the air ball as fast as you can and keep your movements steady. Then, when your ball is formed, quickly slide it underneath you and jump on." Ruby said as she did just that.

The scooter was large enough to hold a person like Ruby. She formed her hands so that her knuckles were touching as if she was meditating. One leg was on the ball; the other was curved into her balancing pose. At this point the children were roaring with laughter.

"Ahem."

All the children turned towards the voice and Ruby quickly hopped off the air scooter. Standing at the base the stairs was her master, Isran. Isran had trained Ruby in the airbending arts at age seven after her mother…

"Miss Rose?"

Isran's voice brought Ruby back from those sad thoughts and back into reality. Ruby ran up to her master and bowed silently.

"Ruby can you please come with me to the council room?"

Ruby quickly looked up, concern quickly flooding her eyes.

"Look, I told you. The fruit pie incident was the result of some flying lemurs. I did not throw them at the council."

Isran raised an eyebrow.

"This is not about that Ruby, although we will talk about that later."

Ruby looked down.

"I need you to come with me. The council has matters they would like to discuss with you."

The council of the Western Air temple was comprised of six members, Isran included. The room had an open ceiling, allowing for sunlight to flow freely into the room. Many of the members were seated at the end of the room. Ruby did not bother learning the names of the monks. Isran served as not just her master, but also as a surrogate father.

"Miss Rose, do you know why you're here?"

Ruby simply shook her head.

"Isran, care to pull out the scroll?"

Isran pulled out a long brown scroll, sealed by an air nomad insignia. Using a gently breeze, he pushed it over to Ruby. By the time it landed in front of her, the scroll had unfolded, revealing its contents.

"Hey these were some of my old toys."

Ruby was right. Embedded in the scroll were four small toys. One was a small replica air nomad glider. The next, a red hog monkey statue. Next, a toy fish. And finally, a large badger mole toy. Ruby smiled very fondly at the memories. When she arrived at the temple with her mother, she had to pick out them out. They seemed fun when she was at that age.

"Ruby, when you arrived at the air temple you did not pick out those toys because they were fun to you, but because they were familiar to you."

Ruby was slightly confused. What does that mean? The toys were fun to her. They did not seem familiar at all. Isran noticed Ruby's face, which was masked with confusion.

"They are familiar to you because you picked them in your previous life."

"Previous life?" Ruby asked.

Then Isran sighed and looked at where Ruby was sitting. He then said a sentence. One sentence that would change her life. She just did not know it at the time.

"Ruby, you're the Avatar."

**A/N: Well guys, there you go. The first chapter of a whole new story. What will Ruby do now that she is the Avatar? Found out on the next chapter of the story. Also to prevent any confusion, this story is set after the Avatars of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. For example, Ruby's past life before this was the Avatar from the Fire Nation. Just wanted to update and clarify that.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Have an Awesome day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

Ruby sat there completely stunned.

For a minute, she thought that what the council had just said to her was an absolute joke. She had heard stories of the Avatar. A person born with the ability to bend all four elements. She had heard stories of them when she was just a little girl being tucked in by her mother.

"I'm the what?"

"Miss Ruby Rose." The fat monk said. "You are the Avatar. I am must certain that your master did not stutter."

For a good solid minute, no one spoke. Ruby just sat there, trying to rap her mind around what the monks had told her. Then she let out the loudest squeal, made worse by the fact it was accidentally enhanced by her air bending. Ruby had always been passionate about the other elements, reading stories of elite benders. Now, she can actually be that bender!

"Ohmygoshohmygosh. This can't be happening. I'm the Avatar. Air is a great element, but all the others just seem so cool!" She said with absolute delight in her voice.

"Apprentice, calm down!" Isran yelled to her. He meant well, but it still was enough to calm her down. Ruby composed herself once more. She can celebrate all she wanted later. Right now, she needed to hear what they had to say.

"We were planning on telling you of your status when you were sixteen. However, because of your remarkable talents, we have decided to tell you so you may begin your training."

"Wait, does this mean I am finally getting my tattoos?" Ruby asked. Tattoos were a sign that they were a master airbender and often meant they would be able to knock five people off their feet with a single gust of wind. She always wanted them.

"We have been talking it over little rose. We have decided until you learn the other elements, you will not get your tattoos." Isran said firmly.

Ruby was a little deflated after that comment. She wanted her tattoos so badly. The only downside would be that she would have to shave her head just to get them. She remembered her mother having similar tattoos to the monks. She knew that there was no point in trying to argue. Whenever the monks made a rule that was it.

"Will I learn here?"

"No." The fat monk said once more. "Because we lack the proper teachers to teach you, you must travel the world and learn the elements."

Travel the world? Ruby, unlike the other air nomads, had never ventured outside the air temple. The only two places she knew were the temple and her old home back in the Fire Nation. She wondered what her sister had been up to for the few years.

"When will I be able to leave?" Ruby said, a little nervous at the monk's possible answer.

"You may leave today, if you see fit of course."

"Today?"

"Did I stutter?"

Ruby decided it was best not to argue.

With that, the meeting was adjourned and Ruby returned to her living quarters. Much like the rest of the temple, the rooms were made of stone and overlooked the canyon from which the temple hung down from. Though the beds were made of silk and the finest fabric around, a cold breeze would often flow through the windows. There were two beds, one was unoccupied. It belonged to her mother.

Ruby did not remember much of that fateful day. She remembered that at age four, both her and her mother left her dad and her sister behind in the Fire Nation. When Ruby was older, her mom told her that she and her dad had a bit of a falling out.

Ruby's mother was a woman by the name of Summer Rose. She was Ruby's first teacher in airbending. When Ruby was seven, her mother went on a mission to the north, but never came back. They sent scouting parties, but they never found her or her sky bison. Ruby was devastated. She could still see her mother making her strawberry fruit tarts and other assorted sweets. She remembered her mother's smile and kind expression. After it was obvious she wasn't coming back, Isran became something close to Ruby's surrogate father and new teacher. In fact, the only other memory other than pictures was a handmade cloak, given to her by Summer.

Ruby went over to her nightstand and saw two framed pictures. The first was a family photo taken before she left. She was giving off a toothy grin, while her sister Yang sat next to her. Behind them, were Ruby's parents. The next was a picture showing Ruby and Summer laughing as they were balancing on air scooters together.

"Long day, huh?"

Ruby turned to see Isran standing in the doorway. He had a look of concern on his face, as if the revelation was taking a toll on him as well.

"Master, I have never ventured outside the air temple before. I am a little nervous." Ruby said as her and Isran met in the middle of the room.

"Ruby, I understand that what you are about to undergo is a massive task for you. But I can give you one piece of advice.

"What's that?"

"Surround yourself with people that you. An Avatar should never have to be alone."

Ruby figured that. She could not take any of her bending teachers anywhere unless they offered to come with her. Ruby figured that she would surround herself with her friends. She already knows where her first stop was going to be.

"Before you go, I want to give you something." Isran said as he pulled a necklace of his neck and handed it to Ruby to hold in the palm of her hand. It was his air bending amulet, a sign of a master monk and airbender. "It's not tattoo, but it signifies you're a master."

Ruby could not believe this. He never gave that amulet to anyone. This was sacred to him.

"I could never accept this." Ruby said.

"Please take it." Isran said, leaving Ruby little time to argue. Ruby decided she did not want to argue with him and just put it around her neck.

"Look at you; you look like a master already." He said as he smiled proudly. "I am so proud to be your master, Ruby." He said as he respectfully bowed. She returned the bow as he walked off to allow her to pack.

An hour later, Ruby was ready to take off. Sitting there on the platform was her sky bison, Rose. When Ruby was five, she picked out her sky bison from a small herd. To her, Rose was precious and valuable.

"Hey Rose." Ruby called out as she tossed an apple into the air, which the sky bison caught with her tongue and began to eat it. Rose returned the gesture of kindness by giving her master a small bath with her tongue. Ruby laughed as she wiped some of the bison saliva of her robe.

Ruby then quickly checked over what she had on the bison's saddle. Bison food, check. Spare clothes, check. Air bending staff, check. Some food for the road, check. She was all set.

When she hopped on to the sky bison's back, Ruby looked at the temple door and saw that Isran was watching and waving goodbye. Ruby returned the gesture and then took the reins.

"Rose, yip yip." She called as her sky bison flew into the sky. She looked behind her one last time as she saw the temple simply fade behind the clouds…

**A/n: Ruby's journey has only just begun! She will face all kinds of challenges and friends. What do you guys think of the story so far?**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Have an awesome day!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Family Reunion

From the moment the Western Air Temple vanished out of sight, Ruby missed it already.

She would miss the busyness of the temple and how the novice airbenders would speed off towards their practices. She would miss the smell of freshly baked sweets and the sounds of sky bison and flying lemurs navigating the temple. She would miss all of that.

Just only five minutes later, she realized what the title of the Avatar would mean to her. She liked reading stories of how benders pulled off amazing feats. She even described herself as a bit of a geek when it came to the bending arts. But there was just one problem.

She had no idea where to begin.

The monks did not tell her where to go first or what element to practice in. It was almost as if they simply told her to leave the temple and simply wing it. She needed help. She could train if she did not know where to go.

With this in mind, she steered Rose towards Ember Island, her old home.

She remembered when she had to leave the island at just four; leaving behind the man she called her father and her sister behind her. She would often send letters of messages to them with the temple's radio. She would enjoy seeing them again.

The first sign she was nearing Ember Island was the heat. The air, even from high up, was hot and oppressive. Ruby always wondered how anyone could stand being in such high temperatures for that long. She lowered her altitude just a little bit to see the house that laid on the beach. It was a simple one story beach house, with four bedrooms and a living room for the guests. She noticed a small figure standing on the balcony and figured right away it was her father. The man looked up and moved backward for a second, afraid of the large beast that going to land.

"Hey dad!" Ruby yelled down to him, enhanced her shout with some airbending.

She noticed the man smile as she set her bison on the beach. Sliding off Rose, she ran up to the balcony and hopped up onto it with her airbending. The two of course embraced in a long hug.

"Ruby! What a pleasant surprise!" Taiyang said.

Taiyang, or simply 'Tai' to his friends, was a teacher at the nearby academy on the island. He was a non-bender who taught world history and was a man who is quite knowledgeable on the Avatar. He had aged quite a bit since Ruby last saw him, his blonde hair turning a little gray and his faced etched in wrinkles, but he was still the same man from when Ruby saw him last.

"Dad! I am doing great. Is Yang around?"

Tai simply smiled.

"Yang! Come out to the porch! We have a visitor."

A voice came from within the house "Dad I swear to you, I did not burn down the tapestry at the school…" The owner of the voice came out on the porch as she saw the 'guest.'

"…I was…RUBY!"

"Yang!"

The two sisters ran forward and embraced each other in a hug. Yang had certainly matured over the last few years. Yang was dressed the typical Fire Nation garb for a teenage girl like herself. She wore two golden bracelets, given to her by their uncle and her firebending teacher, Qrow. She also had blonde hair like her father, but it ran down to the small of her back and the top part of it was tied in the Fire Nation top knot.

"What are you doing here?" Her sister cried.

"Come inside and I will tell you everything."

Ruby had spend ten minutes tell both Tai and Yang the story of how the monks told the young girl she was the Avatar. Both of them sat stunned as she told them the tale.

"I can't believe my baby sis is the Avatar!" She said as she gave Ruby her trademark bear hugs.

"Please stop." That was Ruby said as she let go of her baby sister.

"I can't believe that my daughter is the Avatar. I couldn't be a prouder father than now." Both girls nodded as they took some sweets and tea that Taiyang had made for the occasion.

"Dad, the reason why I came here is because I need some help." Tai simply leaned his head over in slight confusion.

"I don't know where to begin. The monks did not tell me."

Tai simply sighed and looked at Ruby.

"Ruby, as an air nomad Avatar, you must learn the four elements and keep the peace."

"Yes, that part I knew. I just don't know where to begin my training."

Her dad was something of an 'Avatar expert'. He could anything about the Avatars, like life experiences and how they trained.

"Usually, an Avatar trains in the order of the cycle. This way, it helps them understand the other elements better. If you already trained in air, I suggested you train in water, then earth, and finally fire."

"Where can I go?"

"I wouldn't suggest Republic City. It would possibly draw unwanted attention to you. You would want to go to the Northern Water Tribe, then to any of the Earth Kingdom States, Omashu and Ba Sing Se would probably be your best bet, finally you would probably want to come back here to learn from Qrow."

Ruby had to think of the possibilities. The Northern Water tribe was quite a bit of flying from Ember Island. She would probably have to make a few stops on the way. But she wanted to learn the other elements so badly, she could hardly stand it.

"Yang, can you go with her?"

Both girls were stunned, Taiyang was something of an overprotective father. He always made sure that Yang was never too far from him.

"You want me to leave you? Why?" It wasn't the fact the Yang did not want to go. She would protect Ruby until the day she dies. She just did not want to leave her father.

"Because Ruby may need a little help getting there. Eventually, word will get out that the Avatar is back and not everyone will be ecstatic of the news. Some people may even try to stop you from getting to the North Pole."

Yang had remembered hearing stories that where ever the Avatar went, trouble was often not far behind. She would do anything to keep her baby sister safe.

"Alright."

With that, they finished their sweets as Taiyang began to help Yang pack for a long trip…

Yang hated flying. Plain and simple. It also did not help that she would be flying on the back of a massive animal like a sky bison. Ruby said they could depend on Rose to get them to the North Pole. Tai had packed the both of them spare clothes (some of which fit Ruby), food, water, medicine, and a small portable radio in order for them to hear the news or make calls.

Ruby had already hugged Tai and was sitting atop the bison's head, ready to go.

"Bye dad." Yang said as she hugged him.

"Don't forget to call and keep Ruby safe."

"I will." She said as she began to walk off.

"And Yang…" She turned around.

"I want to tell you this. Destiny is a funny thing. Just think on that will you?"

Yang nodded her head as she got on the saddle on the bison's back.

"Rose, yip yip." Ruby called out as both girls and the bison vanished from view.

Taiyang remained there on the beach until they vanished into the sky. He then went inside to make a very important radio call. He pulled out a white lotus Pai Sho piece form his pocket…

**A/N: Well another chapter done! Ruby and Yang are on their way to the Northern Water tribe, soon another member will join them. Who is it? Find out next time!**

**Don't forget to favorite, follow and review this story. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**Have an awesome day…**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Mantle

**Before we begin this next chapter, I would like to say thanks to Monty Oum for everything he did. As I write this, it is February the first, twenty sixteen. One year has passed since then. Hard to believe that time flies that quickly huh. To all those reading this, Keep moving forward.**

**I would also like to address some confusion in regards to the story. **

**This story is technically a sequel to the Legend of Korra. It is set many years after Korra's death and the passing of both the Earth and Fire Avatars( You will learn their identities soon), that is why Ruby is an air nomad Avatar.**

**With that out of the way, let's get started….**

Yang was never good with heights.

She should've thought about that before she got onto the giant flying bison.

'Don't look down, don't look down…' She repeated in her head as an almost chant like style.

Rose however, was not a bumpy ride. Sky bison never were. Yang just couldn't stand looking over the side and seeing nothing but a sea of clouds.

"How are you doing back there?" Her sister called out.

"Okay."

"…You don't sound too sure, sis."

"I'm fine Ruby. Honestly." She really hoped that her sister couldn't see well through lies as she could.

The two sisters traveled in silence before Ruby decided to speak up.

"I'm glad you came along."

"Of course I would come, my dear baby sis. Who else better to watch the Avatar than her sister?" Yang said as she rubbed Ruby's hair playfully. Ruby squirmed in an attempt to get her sister's prying hands off her head.

"Before we go to the North Pole, we need to stop and get some supplies."

Yang inwardly groaned. If there was one thing she hated more than flying it was the cold.

"Why can't we go to Republic City? We've been there before, plus there are many people in the city who can teach you the elements."

It was true. Both Yang and Ruby went to Republic City quite often when they were children. They visited the city park, and even saw the spirit portal. Ruby closed her eyes, remembering the good times, before the split-up.

"Republic City really doesn't interest me. I mean, it's cool and all but I want to get out and explore the world. Plus, remember what dad said. He told us to not attract any unwanted attention to ourselves. The city might be the place where that could happen."

Ruby still wandered about that. What sort of people would want to hurt the Avatar?

"I guess your right sis."

The two flew for a few more minutes before a small shelf of land came into view.

"Welcome to Earth Kingdom States, Ruby." Yang called out to her.

Ruby had read much about the Earth Kingdom States. They were founded many years after a woman named Kuvira tried to establish an empire. The states were controlled by individual leaders, though she read that a summit was often held at the former Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se.

Not too long after they arrived in the territory, they spotted a small village from Rose's back and decided to land.

"I think we should walk the rest of the way on foot." Yang said.

After walking for several minutes, they arrived at the gate

'Welcome to Mantle' the sign out front said. Two guards stood on both sides of the gate. The first guard had light brown hair and blue eyes while the other one was the same height with dark blue hair covering his ears and brown eyes. Both wore standard Earth Kingdom garb with the symbol located on the chest piece. As the two girls approached the gate, one of the guards, the one with the brown hair stepped forward.

"Hold up, if you to want in this village, you've got to pay the visitor's tax."

"What?" Ruby questioned.

The guard regarded Ruby quickly.

"What are you, brain-dead? All outsiders need to pay the visitor's tax before their allowed in.

Ruby looked into her coin purse. Taiyang had packed the girls with twenty yuans, enough to get their journey started.

"How much?"

"One hundred yuans." The guard said.

"This is obliviously some kind of shakedown. We don't have that kind of money." Yang cut in.

"It's either pay up or leave, or you could, I don't know, do me a favor." The guard was his eyebrows at Yang, winking while doing it to.

Yang got a look on her face for a brief second before replacing it with a small smile. Ruby knew that Yang had to be planning something.

"What do you want, big boy?" Yang said, her voice sultry.

"Well, I could take you into the village and you and I can rent a room at the motel nearby. Names Dove Bronzewing by the way. And you are sweetie?"

Yang walked closer to him and looked him into his eyes passionately.

"I've got several names, but sweetie isn't one of them." With a quick grab, Yang grabbed in-between his legs and pulled tightly. Both Ruby and the other guard were caught by surprise but did nothing.

"So, what's that about a 'visitor's tax'?" Yang said.

Dove squeaked "Okay, okay."

He quickly turned over to his partner.

"Sky, open the gate."

The other guard, who Ruby assumed was 'Sky' turned and opened the doors for them. Yang released her vice-like grip and walked in with Ruby as the doors closed behind them.

"Dove, you okay?"

"Do I look okay, you mindless idiot?!" Dove said, quickly regaining his composure.

"What's up with strange visitors? First the girl with the makeup and now an airbender and a firebender."

"I don't know Sky, but after our shift is over, we need to go talk to Cardin. I think he may be interested that three different people did not pay his tax.

Both of them smiled.

Whoever those two were, they were in serious trouble now.

**A/N: I am sorry for this short chapter and the long hiatus, but I have been pretty busy. I will try to make them longer. But I wrote this chapter in honor of Monty. **

**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**

**Have an awesome day and Keep Moving Forward!**

**In honor of Monty Oum(1981-2015)**


End file.
